


【磊林】浪漫主义电影

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 一切都始于一场电影。
Relationships: wu lei/guo qilin
Kudos: 2





	【磊林】浪漫主义电影

**Author's Note:**

> 自娱自乐的车零件，RPS与真人无关勿上升两位老师。

郭麒麟站在门前，穿着寡净的白T恤和黑色中裤，手里提着个塑胶袋。吴磊开门时刚好看见他低着头，小心翼翼地往袋子里瞅。  
“你看什么呢？”吴磊还挺好奇。  
郭麒麟抬头对着他眨眨眼睛，然后慢悠悠地把袋子藏在背后，严肃认真地回答道，“大宝贝。”  
“……我看你是大傻子。进来吧。”  
于是郭麒麟维持着一个始终面对着吴磊，把袋子藏在身后的姿势，挪着小碎步小心翼翼地绕过他，走进屋子里。  
吴磊回头就看见他从袋子里掏出一个东西撕掉包装塞进嘴里，然后把剩下的团吧团吧塞进了冰箱。  
他一时不知该对此作何反应。  
“……几根冰棍儿你至于不至于？”  
郭麒麟嘴里叼着冰棍儿满客厅瞎溜达，腾不出嘴来，于是头也不回地从嗓子眼儿里哼出了几个音节来回答他。

吴磊也懒得再搭理他，顺手从茶几上抄起了遥控器。  
“我说，你不能光顾着自己吃啊？今天好热。”  
他说这句话纯粹是扯闲篇，也没指着郭麒麟会搭腔，也就没往他那边看，专心致志地开始选电影。  
“你想看什么啊？”  
所以他也没看见郭麒麟又走回来了，只看到眼前伏下一个逐渐放大的黑影，有什么又凉又软的东西贴住了他的嘴唇，却只是碰了一下就又分开了。  
“你看，我可没光顾着自己吃。”

等到吴磊反应过来时，郭麒麟已经把冰棍叼回嘴里，大大咧咧地坐在他旁边，然后动作自然地从他手里拿过了遥控器。  
吴磊后知后觉地伸出舌尖舔舔嘴角，是冰冰凉凉的甜味。  
就在这时，郭麒麟在旁边问他，“要看《功夫》吗？”  
吴磊侧过头去看他因吞咽而起伏的喉结，干脆地回复了一句，“好啊。”

他们并排坐在沙发上，两个人都随意张着腿，膝盖骨隔着薄薄的皮肉彼此摩擦，有种难耐的钝痛。  
电影的第一个场景结束时，吴磊眼睛盯着屏幕，却目不转睛地伸出一只手，按在了郭麒麟的大腿内侧，把郭麒麟吓了一跳，“你有病啊？这他妈才上午十点半啊？”  
吴磊看也不看他，只盯着屏幕里的包租婆舌战租客，“你怎么还没吃完？”  
郭麒麟几口吃完最后剩下的一点，起身向前，把剩下的小木片扔在不远处的垃圾桶里。  
他只顾看电影，扔完垃圾之后也并不转身，而是一步步向后退，冷不防被吴磊揪住上衣后摆用力一拽，整个人结结实实地撞进吴磊怀里。  
“我操……”  
吴磊两只手箍住他的腰，调整成一个更舒服更顺手的姿势，然后就放开他的腰，下巴撑在他肩窝处，两只手毫无章法地在他身上四处乱窜，摸摸这里，揉揉那里，活像小孩子抱着新买的玩具熊。  
郭麒麟被他撩拨得又痒又起火，后颈的汗毛都快炸起来了，哪还有心思继续看电影？“你自己不觉得硌得慌啊？先放我下去呀..….”  
吴磊的手牢牢按住他的大腿，拇指的指尖翘起来，隔着裤子若有若无地划过他的茎身。“不啊，你身上软的。”  
这句话让郭麒麟更生气了，“我他妈最近一斤都没胖！你别…….”  
吴磊的手指顺着他大腿内侧向上滑，最后隔着裤子按揉着他的阴茎，甚至用力捏了一下。  
“我操……”郭麒麟被他捏得倒吸一口凉气，整个人都软下来，一点挣扎的力气都没有了。  
“什么？”吴磊也不知道是真没听清还是假装没听清，一边咬住他的耳廓一边从牙缝里挤出这么一句。

他们有日子没见面了，上次见面时北京还是连蝉鸣都听不到的春末夏初，现在却已经是盛夏了。郭麒麟本来是真心实意地想从他身上下来好好看个电影，可被吴磊这样摸摸抱抱，又捏又咬的，他身上突然就开始发烫，阴茎无人抚触便直挺挺翘起来，尖端的体液把内裤都打湿了一小片。又被这么一问，他心里一动，本来是要重复一句“我操”，可不知怎么，脱口而出的回答自然而然地就变成了另外一句，“操我。”  
“行啊。”吴磊干脆抬起膝盖把他整个人颠了几下，手指沿着裤腰伸进去，指甲边缘有一下没一下地刮搔着茎冠。  
“你别像哄孩子一样颠来颠去的，你放呃，放我下……”  
好死不死地颠到某一个位置，郭麒麟只感觉有热而硬挺的东西刚好嵌进他的臀缝里，在重力的挤压下，他甚至能从中感觉到吴磊血管的脉动。  
“你大爷……”

吴磊早就把两只手都伸进了他衣服里，一只手撩起上衣揉搓着他的乳头，另一只手伸进裤子里套弄他的阴茎和囊袋，两只手都用着力，把他牢牢按在自己怀里。  
吴磊自己也硬的厉害，难耐地喘着粗气，额头抵着他的后颈磨蹭，又讨好一样地亲吻他的肩膀。  
手上发狠用着力气，亲吻却温柔的犹如一片鸿毛。  
“我想做，让我做……”  
郭麒麟背对着他，睁开眼只能看到电影的画面，所有一切皆来自身后，他的面前一无所有。在喘息的间隙里，他隐约生出一种幻觉，仿佛这些滚烫的快慰都只是春梦了无痕，而吴磊并不真实，吴磊只是他所有情欲的漂亮倒影。  
这种幻觉让快感加倍强烈，也让他无法掩饰地达到高潮，直至在高潮的余韵里不自觉发抖。  
他怎么能拒绝梦境？又如何能拒绝美丽的倒影？  
所以郭麒麟只能低下头，将更多后颈的皮肤献给吴磊，双手攥住他的胳膊，从而去探寻他指尖的余温。  
“也没说不让你做……”

夏天的衣料轻薄，他们穿的都只是松紧带的中短裤，不断分泌的体液和用力撕扯的动作很快让彼此的衣服都变成皱缩的一团，挤压着挂在胯与腿的分界线上。  
有第一次高潮时的精液开路，穴口很快变得湿热松软，而坐着的姿势和体位又更方便吴磊操进去，连重力和他的身体本身都变成了叛徒和帮凶。  
郭麒麟大口喘息起来，被完全撑开和进入让他觉得窒息，他无意识地挣扎着，窒息感反而让他更想要亲吻，此刻他想要亲吻甚至多过想要呼吸。  
可吴磊在他身后缓慢动作着，他的身前只有一块电子屏幕，上演着无关的荒诞戏码。  
于是他只能使出十分力气抓紧吴磊的手臂，指尖嵌进皮肉里去。  
他想要亲吻，可他的身前一无所有，吴磊不在这里。  
第二次高潮时，他仰起头，喉结被抚摸，身体欢愉无比，精神却几乎开始觉得痛苦。

“我要下来，我不想这样，你放我下来……”  
吴磊还没拔出来，情欲的热度依旧没有褪去，郭麒麟却自顾自挣扎着站起来，不顾股间狼藉，转过身弯腰去吻吴磊的嘴唇。  
唇齿交锋之间，有人尝到人工制造的冰棍甜味，又有人因为彼此都太用力尝到腥咸的血味。  
可他们口中没有冰棍的余味，也没有出血的裂口。

漫长的吻结束时，吴磊对着他露出个稚气的笑，眉眼弯如新月。  
“真是大宝贝。”  
郭麒麟的那句“你大爷”还没来得及骂出口，就再次被堵了回去。  
算了，总归是好久不见。

end.


End file.
